Slayer till the end!
by xoxgirlxox
Summary: Right after the first was defeaten for the second time, sunnydale has become a mess. While everything is getting settled again, Faith and Buffy have found their friendship back. But than they have to face the worst apocolypse ever.
1. The conversation between two slayers!

**This is right after season 7 of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Please, do not steal any of my writing, or I will make sure you'll get caught. I by the way love to read Reviews. So don't hestitate to leave one. Have fun reading this! And remember, I'll update often, So don't worry, a whole apocolypse is coming up.**

**

* * *

Buffy the Vampire Slayer!**

**The conversation between two Slayers**

" I am trying to change B. Trying to be a different person. For the world, The Scooby gang, You! But all this mojo jojo… It's getting a bit on my nerves."

Slowly Faith turned around facing Buffy as she shrugged her shoulders.

"No offence. I mean… I like the slaying part etc. But it's just… Every single day I've got this feeling, I'm losing a part of myself, by every punch I'm sending out. When I… When I fight… I don't have control over it, you know. And I just keep, I just keep asking myself, 'What if I end up killing someone again?' I don't want to be that person anymore…"

While Buffy turned around to continue on walking again Faith followed her as they both didn't said anything anymore for a minute or two.

"Faith, I don't know what you're going trough. But this is life. You have to deal with it, because no one else is going to do it for you."

A sad look occurred to Buffy's face as she stared into the darkness. They both knew that she was talking about herself now, but no one said anything any more, as an awkward silence appeared on both of them. With a sigh they walked over the graveyard as it seemed like there were no vampires in the neighbourhood. Slowly Faith opened up her mouth as she wanted to say something as Buffy looked at her, hoping that something would come out to defeat the hatred silence between them. But Faith closed her mouth again as she didn't knew what to say, as Buffy looked in front of her again, disappointed.

They both didn't knew though that they were being watched by a mystery person as they stopped walking looking at each other, searching for any words to say. After a minute of five, Buffy decided to break the silence as she looked at the brunette slayer next to her.

"Look, Faith!" While she just wanted to say something a creature ran towards them from behind Faith "Vampire!" With a confused look the brunette stared at the female slayer in front of her as she raised her brow. "Vampire?" As Buffy nodded while pointing at the vampire who came to attack Faith from behind, they both grabbed their stakes as the brunette slayer turned around and bowed down while Buffy took a step back and the vampire felt over Faith as they both threw their stakes into the vampires heart. As the creature of darkness disappeared into dust they both continued on walking like nothing had happened as Buffy started over with what she had to say before they got interrupted.

"Faith! I've been in many apocalypses. I've had almost every enemy I could possibly have. But none of them hurt me as much as you did back than." A sad face appeared on Faith's face as she had her eyes focused on the ground, not saying anything.

"You've taken almost everything I had. My mom adored you, even wanted you to live in our house, Angel always seemed to rescue you, while I had this feeling he always seemed to abandon me in times I needed him the most. You slept with my boyfriend back than, you took over the Scooby gang as everyone liked and loved you, and it seemed like I had nothing left any more. God! Even Spike had the hots for you"

"Whoah! Take it easy. He thought I was you." While she tried to defence herself with words, Faith knew there was nothing she could say to make things right. "Buffy… I,"

But without getting a chance Buffy reached out her hand as she grabbed Faiths arm as a smile appeared on both of their faces. And Faith knew she didn't had to say anything.

"You proved me wrong you know. If it wasn't for Angel believing in you, I would probably not even stand here fighting by your side. But he was right. You have changed. You've turned into a person I once thought I was myself. But instead… I'm fighting with myself every single day, for I know I don't have these qualities any more. Every single day I'm struggling to get the best out of me. But one way or another I always seem to lock myself up, and no one could get near me. Until one person did…. But that's not the point."

She let go of Faiths arm as they stopped walking again.

"You're strong Faith. I've died two times because I felt it was what I had to do. And when ever I came back again, it seemed like I lost my whole me. But you… You've almost died two times. But you kept on fighting, knowing that it was for the right. Not because it was your job. Even while all you wanted, was to die. And you survived both times."

She turned around again as they continued on walking as she crossed her arms still holding the stake in her hand. "They always see me as a strong person, only because I'm the original slayer. The truth is though…"

"That you feel weaker every single time you have to fight? Knowing that the world leans on your shoulders? That you're the only one who can save them all. Having such a mayor job that it's only meant to be for you, because no one else could handle it other wiles?" As Faith interfered into what Buffy had to say, she leaned against a gravestone as she looked at the blonde slayer.

"Because that is you Buffy. Every single day. And I thought I was living in a hell of a life. But when I stood there in your footsteps… I never felt that alone in my entire life. And hey trust me… I've always been alone."

They looked at eachoter as they both putted a soft smile on their face. "Oh, One ugly vampire behind you B. Let's beat him to hell!" And as they started to fight the vampire they both knew they could depend on eachoter while they still didn't notice that somewhere in the shadows, was a someone, stalking them while they were having a private little chat while fighting the vampires.


	2. The Dream!

**This is a story written by me and no one else. I'm not the original writer though who came up with Buffy the Vampire Slayer series. Still, I wouldn't appreciate it if you stole any of my work. I hope you guys and girls have fun reading my story. And I hope you all will like it. Please, leave some reviews behind. I would love to know what you all think of my writing. Remember though, I'm not a real english / american person. So my language isn't that perfect. But I'm trying my best as hard as I can. Have fun reading!**

**  
**

* * *

**  
**

** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
The Dream! **

"Hello? Anyone home? Willow? Dawn? Xander? Giles?" As Buffy closed the door she looked into the living room, trying to find any knowable person. But to no avail. With a sigh she walked into the living room as she walked towards the couch to lay on it. A sigh escaped from her as she slowly closed her eyes. Although she tried really hard to get rid of the images in her head, she knew she couldn't escape them. Ever since Sunnydale was destroyed, all she had done was fighting vampires in Europe. Now that Sunnydale was finally back up again, she was sent back to town for there were rumours that the hell mouth was going to open again. But even while she kept on fighting, the only thing she could think about… Was Spike. God! How much she missed him. She never knew that after all these years, all these times, and all the things they've gone trough, she was actually starting to love him. But it was too late now. Spike was gone, and she would never have the chance to show him how much she cared. How foolish she was. Ever since she was brought back from heaven she used him as a piece of junk. She played with his mind, not to mention his feelings. And she did it without any remorse. He was as trash to her. Trash she recycled every single time she felt it was needed. Only to feel. But now… How could she know that in the end he turned to be more than that. And the hard cold truth, was that it was too late now. She only realized how much she cared about him on the day he died. For the world, Sunnydale, The Scooby gang, and her.

As she almost felt asleep she heard noises from out of the kitchen. Thinking that it would probably be Dawn or one of her friends she sat up straight waiting for the person to enter the living room. But after one minute, no one came. She slowly stood up as she entered the kitchen. The sun shone trough the windows as it was almost morning, and a warm breeze crossed her cheek as the door was open of the backyard. Knowing that something wasn't right she grabbed a knife as she slowly continued on walking to the door. "Dawn? Willow?" as no one replied she walked towards the door to see if she could find the person who was in her kitchen one second ago. As she bashed the door open she saw no one, until an envelope catched her eyes. She grabbed it up as she walked towards the kitchen again, sitting on a bar chair. As she opened it she felt all the life drained out of her as she held an Amulet in her hand. Her hands shaked as she took a close eye on it while she ran back to the backyard as fast as she could. She was sure about the fact that she wasn't getting crazy. The amulet… It was the same Amulet Spike had died for. The one that was destroyed, and now she held it in her hands. But that meant that… Spike, was still alive!

In the meantime Faith was struggling with herself as she had a bad dream. While sweat dript of her face, she started to mumble some words that woke Robin up. He sat down as he looked at the brunette slayer as he touched her shoulder. "Faith! Wake up, wake up. You're having a bad dream!" as Faith continued sleeping while having the bad dream, her face looked scared as she continued on mumbling. "No… Don't!" Soon followed by "murder, fear, darkness."

As Robin looked at Faith, he couldn't understand what she was talking about. He tried to continue waking her up as he saw Faith was crying now in her sleep. Worried about her, but knowing he couldn't wake her up he held her in his arms as if he was protecting her from the bad dreams she had. He knew that this wasn't the first time she had them. Ever since she came back out of L.A she had this nightmares almost every night. Something had happened there. He knew it for sure. But she refused to tell him.And everytime he asked for it she acted like she never had these dreams. As he felt Faiths breath on his chest, she knew the bad dream was over, and that she was calm now. He putted a kiss on her hair as he caressed it while looking at her, sleeping. "Faith, what has happened to you in LA" he whispered softly. It was more to his self though, than to her. He continued on caressing her hair and than her shoulder as he gazed in front of him. Swallowed into his own mind. One day, he was going to find out what has happened. One day, she will start trusting him. But until that day wasn't there yet, he knew... That he would never have her completely.


	3. Happiness vs Sadness

**Welcome to my story of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. This is the already the third chapter. Please read my other chapters in order to understand the storyline, and don't be afraid to leave a comment with revieuws. Nothing is better than to improve your own writing right? And it would be really helpfull if you all would tell me what you think about the way I write. Have fun reading.

* * *

**

**Buffy the Vampire Slayer!**

Happiness vs Sadness

"Buffy, have you seen my shirt? You know… the red one which I just bought yesterday"  
As Dawn walked into the room Buffy quickly looked at her own clothes as she just took a bite from her sandwich. "Euhm… you mean, this one?" As she looked ashamed at the shirt she was wearing Dawn's eyes became big and angry as she quickly turned around while screaming "Oh, I'm so taking your shirt that you bought yesterday."

"Dawn, DON'T YOU DARE!" But without any time to follow her little sister Dawn was already out of the room. As Buffy just wanted to follow her a red female girl entered the room with a sleepy head. "Oh, good morning Buffy. How… How went your patrolling last night?"

As Buffy gazed at the stairs for a second she quickly turned around to face Willow. "Oh, you know. As usual. Vampires, killed them" As she grabbed her sandwich again Willow stared at the blonde in front of her as she putted an innocent smile on her face which we all know oh, so well. "Oh… okay than."

As Buffy continued on eating Willow walked towards the fridge as she putted some things out of it to make her own sandwich. As they both didn't said a thing they all of a sudden heard someone rushing of the stairs as they both looked into the living room where Dawn appeared while wearing a beautiful white shirt. "Here, you wear my clothes, I wear yours" as she putted an smile on her face Buffy couldn't help it but to start laughing really loudly as Dawn started to laugh with her leaving a confused Willow all by herself who looked like she was in a mad house.

As Willow just wanted to interrupt Xander walked into the house followed by Anya who was mysteriously send back as a vengeance demon after her death. Happy that she wasn't alone any more Willow looked at the two newcomers really glad as they both sat on a bar chair. "Hey guys, How…."

"Xander doesn't want sex." As Willow just wanted to ask how things were going Anya started to interrupt her as she looked at the red witch with big innocent but guilty eyes at the same time. "Huh?" As Willow looked at the blonde vengeance demon Xander turned red as Buffy and Dawn started to laugh a bit louder.

"Honey, we've been trough this before." As Xander took Anya by the arm he leaded her towards the living room while they started to argue. With a smirk Buffy looked at Willow "That was a nice greeting."

As Willow returned a smile to Buffy and Dawn she stood up as she grabbed her laptop. "Giles just send me a mail. He euhm. He said he was coming back tomorrow. I thought that… Well euhm… we could… Arrange a coming back party?"

"Yeah, that is so cool. With cake and everything, and balloons," With a smile Dawn sat up straight in her chair as she looked at Buffy who turned to Dawn now, also really excited. "Yes, and we could give him a puppy. I like puppy's." As they both started to think about all sort of things they could do to give Giles a welcoming back party Willow looked at them with a bit of an ashamed look. "Well, actually… I thought we could reopen the magic shop. I don't think Giles is such a party fan. More of the books and magic items."

As both Buffy and Dawn looked disappointed they both nodded with their heads as they knew Willow was right. Anya for that matter, who just walked back into the kitchen heard the words of that they were planning to reopen the magic shop for Giles. With excitement she sat down on a chair as Xander walked behind her. "Reopen the magic shop? Does this mean I will take care of Giles money again?"

With a smile Willow nodded at Anya, as she was relieved that the rest of the Scooby gang liked the idea of reopening the Magic Shop. "Yes, you can take care of euhm… Giles money."

As they all smiled at eachoter they knew that they had to do lots of things to prepare things for the magic shop. But they also all knew that it was not only what Giles would want to happen. But that it was also something they wanted to happen.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the meantime they weren't the only one who were awake. With a sigh Faith sat up straight in her bed as she looked at Robin who was still sleeping. With a sad smile she caressed his cheek for a moment as she than stood up, while walking to the bathroom. As she looked into the reflection of the mirror she washed her hands and than her face. She knew what she had dreamed about last night. But she just couldn't tell Robin about all the things that had happened in her past. As she took a towel to dry her hands she slowly walked into the bedroom again as she stared at Robin. This all, everything… it was so new to her. She never felt associated to Buffy before. But now. For the first time in her life she actually had friends, a man who loved her, and a place to stay. She didn't had to run away. But one way or another, it just… didn't felt right. She wasn't sure if this was who she was. Hell, she wasn't even sure if she actually loved Robin. Was he just… someone to screw around with, or did she actually had feelings for this guy? Yeah, she did care for him off course. But maybe not in a way she was supposed to feel for him. For once in her life, she now knew that Buffy and she were exactly the same. Buffy had her friends, her family, her work. And although her life seemed all perfect, she now knew that it wasn't perfect at all. And how would Buffy be if she didn't had friends or a family. Would she be exactly as Faith in the past? Actually, it wasn't that hard to imagine. When you're alone it's easy to kill and to be hard. And it's hard to put good aside from bad. Than why was it still hard on her when she finally had it all? Why was she still feeling incomplete.

As she putted on her clothes and her shoes she stared at the clock. It was almost 1 pm. She stood up as she walked towards Robin while shaking him a bit around in a soft way. "Hey sleepyhead. Wake up. We've got a meeting with the Scooby gang. Don't want them to keep waiting right?" As Robin slowly opened up his eyes he looked at Faith as she started to smile. "Hey." As he bended a bit forward he putted a kiss upon Faith's lips as she kissed him back. "How about… We just keep them waiting." Her grabbed her by her waist as he pulled her against him as she felt over him onto the bed as they started to kiss. "I'm not sure if B would…" As he started to kiss her more passionately she putted her arms around him as he started to lean over here while caressing her arms. "They can wait." and with that they locked their arms around eachoter while continuing on kissing.

It didn't matter any more what time it was, how Faith felt deep down inside of her, or how he was concerned about her, for all that mattered where their self. The two of them strangling in eachoter arms. It was strange how love could change things so dramatically. How it could make people forget for a while, or make them blind for the world. It was weird, the way that only a single touch could say more than thousands of words that don't cross your lips. But at the same time, it felt lonely for you know that the other one has secrets. Secrets they don't want to share while actually you are really close to eachoter. A piece of a puzzle that is still missing. Two hearts incomplete, a tortured soul full of doubts for you know that the other one doesn't trust you. The feeling that you don't know how you feel. And yet, the touch that makes it all forget. How strange human being are. How difficult our brain works. And how tender the feelings we all have.


	4. Chaos!

**Thank you kindly, to everyone who has reviewed my story. Don't worry. I won't dissapoint any of you, and continue on with writing it. I hope you'll all like this chapter too. Me.

* * *

**

**Buffy the Vampire Slayer!**

**Chaos!**

"So… It's true? Giles is really coming back?" As Faith leaned against the wall Buffy stood in front of her with her hands in her pockets, as she looked at the ground innocently.

"Yeah. Willow and the rest of the Scooby gang are busy now with reopening the Magic shop for him." With a weird look on her face Faith raised her brow as she grabbed a cigarette out of her pocket.

"The magic shop? In only one day? That's a lot of mojo jojo if you ask me. You guys don't even have a place to keep it." She played around with her lighter as she finally putted the cigarette in her mouth setting it on fire. As she blew some smoke out Buffy looked disgusted as she turned around a quarter looking at the park in front of them ignoring what Faith had just said. She knew she was right. But she didn't want to admit it, because this was something her friends really wanted to happen.

"I had a phone call of Angel last night." As Buffy said those words Faith all of a sudden choked in her smoke as she started to cough while throwing the cigarette on the ground. With a weird look Buffy stared at Faith who looked like she could die any moment for she had no idea what had happened in L.A back than.

"Are… you alright?" While raising her brow Faith reached out her hand with a sign that it was going good, although she was still coughing. Finally, after a few seconds she looked up at Buffy again as everything was returned to normal.

"Right… Angel, called. Why?" With a sigh Buffy turned around again looking at the park. "I don't know. Can't be good though. He wants to visit us. And you know how things like that end up. Either there's an apocalypse coming up, or he has turned into Angelus again." As Buffy said the words Angelus, Faith's face became pale as her look became hard and emotionless. But Buffy didn't see any of that, for she was looking at the park.

"Oh well… Just another apocalypse. Been there, done that, up to the next one right? Like it never stops." With a dry tune she said these words as her eyes also became hard, which Faith didn't saw, but knew, for she knew Buffy.

"That's a part of being a slayer B. We fight, we save the world, over and over again. And than we die in the fight. Because that's how we are. We won't die out of sickness or off old age. No slayer became older than 28. And we're not even 25."

"But I've died. Twice. And it didn't saved me did it? Because that's the thing Faith." She turned around now looking at Faith while crossing her arms. "We never die. We come back every, single, time. We don't know the word peace, for we live in fear all the time. Fear that there might be an apocalypse again, fear that something might happen to our friends, fear of how things will go and if the end of the world is near. But we don't fear dead, for we know that even that won't satisfy us. Once you think you're finally complete, and happy. You get pulled out like a bullet stuck in your flesh. And you know that things won't be good again. Because we all know the ending."

As Faith didn't replied she stared passed Buffy for she didn't dare to look her in the eye. Buffy was right. She knew that. Once they thought they would find satisfaction, it only became worse and worse until there was no stop any more. Like a plane falling down, like a train on a bridge that's split in two, like a car fallen of the cliffs into the ocean, like a heart, that stopped beating and all of a sudden gave you life again.

"And there it is. Our life's, our futures, our hell. And we both hate it, as loving it. Because that's the thing B. Once we think we are complete, we want more. And how more we want, the less satisfied we get. You think you're immortal. But the thing is… You're not. Because your emotions make you mortal. Wishes you can't succeed. Gifts that no one can give accept yourself. And even friends can't help you with being with who you are." As Faith looked angry with every single word she said Buffy's eyes became wider and wider. "Stop being so selfish. So yeah, you've died. You've been in heaven, you've lived your life. Big deal! Yu think this is hell? You think that having friends and everything that I ever wanted is one big hell? Than I feel truly sorry for you B. Because apparently, you have no idea how much you should treasure your life. No one out there would want me to bring back on earth when I would ever die. No one out there cares enough for me like that. And you have it all, and you're being so ungratefully. So yes… you knew a life without sorrow, pain, apocalypse, and everything that's good. But where you with your friends? Where you there with other who cared about you, or with others who pretended they cared about you for everything was all perfect. That's life. Life isn't perfect. Life is living it every second you can, treasure the good things, and be happy with what you have. Not to spin around in your own mind thinking about how bad it is. So yeah, go on… Keep pretending you're all that great and that you would rather die than to be alive. But don't let me be part of it." With these words Faith walked away angrily as Buffy was stunned. No one ever made an outburst like that to her. No one ever made her feel that… She was actually alive, except for Spike. And one way or another she felt peace with herself, for she knew Faith was right. She wasn't alone in this world. And life wasn't a hell. She had friends. And they were all that mattered. As Faith walked away Buffy quickly turned around as she grabbed Faith by her arm who looked surprised. "Faith… Thank you. Again." As her eyes were serious Faith nodded, not so sure what to think about it. And when she wanted to say 'you're welcome,' Buffy was the first one who spoke. "And you're wrong. You have Angel, Robin. And you have me." As a smile approached on the dark slayers face she finally didn't felt alone any more. And as they both started to walk too Buffy's house Faith putted her hands in her pockets as she looked at the blond slayer. "So… What time is Angel coming."

As Buffy stared at the ground her eyes became ashamed again, just as when Dawn asked her where her shirt was, that Buffy was wearing. An innocent smile played on her lips as Faith looked confused. "What?"

"Who said he wasn't already here?" And with pain in her heart, Faith couldn't ignore the fact, that she felt jealous when Buffy had said these words.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So… We buy this place, and give it to Giles"  
"Yeah… That's, kind of the idea"  
"Okay, okay. Good point. But… how about the items, and the money, for buying this place, for Giles"  
"Xander has a point! After our house got sucked in that big hole Spike has left us, we lost our money. And now that we just bought a new house, we don't have any money left." As Xander nodded in agreement with Anya's words Willow turned around to face the couple as they stood in front of a building in the new shopping centre underground.

"Anya. When you and Giles bought the magic shop last time. Did you had any insurance?" Anya nodded as she looked at Willow while raising a brow.

"Yes. But when the magic shop got destroyed because of Spike, our insurance papers disappeared with the whole building. So we don't have any proof about the fact that we actually really had a shop. And since we only took cash… We don't have proof at our bank account either."

"Right…" As willow turned around again to face the building her head became empty for she knew what she thought. But she refused to think about it. As she putted her finger in front of her lips as if she was thinking really deeply she turned around again to face her two friends. "Well… I euhm… I could do a spell too…."

"No SPELLS!" As Xander interrupted in Willow's words, Willow looked at the ground, ashamed of herself. She knew that Xander was right. If she would use a spell, her dark power may grow back again. Besides… She wasn't allowed to do any spells for her own favour. As Willow turned red Anya stepped forward as she looked at the building.

"Maybe Willow can't do a spell. But I can." With that she disappeared, leaving a worried Xander and Willow behind.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Giles in the meantime was packing his stuff from out of London as his plane would leave in 10 hours. He slowly looked at a piece of paper that she picked up, as he looked sad. With a sigh he threw the paper away as he grabbed his bags and walked out of the house on his way to the hotel nearby where his plane would arrive soon. As he walked out of the house he turned around to look if there was anything else he should bring with, as his eyes finally looked at the paper again.

"MAGIC SHOP: OWNED BY RUPERT GILES AND ANYA HARRIS"

He took off his glasses as he cleaned it. As he putted them up again his eyes were still focused on the piece of paper. And as soon as he had threw it away. As soon he stood next to it again to pick it up as he putted it in his pockets. With that he closed the door behind him as she looked around the room closely again, for one last time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for all the reviews. Remember, I'm not the original writer of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, and this is just a sort of Roleplay story from after the latest episodes. Have fun reading.**

**Buffy the Vampire slayer**

**Soulmates!**

"Faith, Faith, Faith! How strange. Your name is Faith, yet you don't have faith. Not that anyone else would have faith in you." With a smirk on his face Angel appeared next to the dark slayer without any warning as he held his hand in his pockets of his leather jacket.

"Angel! What are you…" As she wanted to continue Angel interrupted her as he looked at her neck.

"Uhhuh… Don't ask. I think you already know the answer." As he licked his lips Faith slowly touched her scarf with her hand as she knew they were caused by Angelus. Not trying to show any emotion she shivered a bit as Angel started to laugh.

"Look who's trembling. The dark slayer afraid of me! That must be written in the law of the world. Off course… I am the law, so… Perhaps I should write it in that stone over there, using your blood."

"Angelus, still the same as ever." Scardness took her toll on her as the dark slayer looked at the dark vampire in front of him. She thought that when Buffy said he was back, that he was good. She was sure about the look she gave to her. The look like if they had wild sex that night before. And yet… it was Angelus who stood in front of her. Imagining how he would drink her, drain her, or kill her. Her hands were shaking as she looked at him, tough… Like she was not afraid at all. The thing was…. Angelus was probably the only one she was scared off. Not because he was a vampire, but because she knew she couldn't kill him for Angel would be inside of him, and because of the fact that he would try to do everything to kill her for that matter.

"It's funny. I just came back from Buffy, having wild sex, you know the thing. And for not one second… She even came up with the thought, that I could actually be Angelus. But you Faithy. Gosh… What can I say. You just…" he hissed a bit as she looked at her like he was in a mood. "You turn me on. Every single time. I mean… that sexy body off yours. Your tight ass, your boobs. All in the package."

"What can I say yo. I'm just hot. When a guy looks at me he just wanna…."

"Drain you?"

As he walked towards her in a smooth way, Faith stepped back as she was stuck between the wall and him.

"Faithy… You don't get it don't you? I'm you, you're me. We're the same package. No need for you to go hiding. Think about the things we could do together. Kill mortals, take over the world. Because that's what you are Faith. A murderer."

"I'm nowhere near you loverboy."

"Too bad, because I'm so near to you."

Without any sign of warning he ran towards her as he grabbed her hands and pulled it against the wall above her head. He looked her in the eye as she looked disgusted. And than she knew… It wasn't Robin she loved. It wasn't the fact that she was scared of Angelus at all that she had those nightmares. The truth was… the dark vampire was right… The reason why she couldn't kill him was not because his good side stood up for her, but because… She now knew… she loved him. The danger in Angelus, the faith in Angel, the attraction between the both of them.

Still holding up her arms Faith made no attempt to attack or defence herself as Angelus laughed caressing her body line while looking at her neck.

"See Faith! You want it. You want me to drain you. Because that's what you love. The pain, the hate. It's who you are."

He slowly bended his face towards her neck as he vamped out, and he than roughly putted his teeth in her neck. With a gasp Faith closed her eyes as there was no use in defending her self. She did not wanted to scream or anything. As her arms became weaker and weaker Angelus loosened up his grip on her at the wall as she was trying to catch some air which was hard. As she finally was almost near dead he let go off her and lifted her up in his arms as she was still at conscious, but weak. She stared at him as he looked her in the eye. "I'm not done playing with you yet, Slayer. You really thought that was all?" With that he carried her to his home, underground as she felt unconscious.

"Xander, have you seen Faith?" With a smile on her lips Buffy walked into the new place that was soon going to be the magic shop. As he was just lifting up a box full of books Xander stared at his blond friend as he raised his brow. "I thought she was with you, at least… That's what Willow told me."

"Did someone asked for my name?" Willow all of a sudden appeared from behind a pile of books that laid on the table. "Oh, hi Buffy!"

"Hey back at ya. How's it going with the place?"

"I… I don't know. Anya disappeared, and all of a sudden we had this place. No idea what happened to her. I'm… I'm kind of worried actually."

"I assume, you can't… I don't know… Call some higher powers, and find my fiancé?"

Buffy rolled her eyes as Xander made that comment as she looked around the place. Her eyes all of a sudden got attracted by a book that laid there somewhere with the title 'Vampires with a soul'.

"Angel is back in town!"

"What? Oh Buffy… That is great. I'm happy for you." As she looked at Buffy her excitement soon disappeared as she looked worried. "That's… a good thing, right?"

"I don't know. Something was different about him." She walked to a table as she sat on it.

"What do you mean by different?"

"Just… okay… we had sex. Good… sex." A smile appeared on the Blond slayer's face.

"Hurray for you?"

"I'm not sure. I mean… It was kind of… Rough. And Angel was always… gentle, and sweet. Not that I complain about being rough. It was just… I'm not used at that. The only one I ever got rough with was.."

"Spike!"

"Yeah"

"Can we… Stop mentioning his name? I tell you. He gives me the creep. I don't trust him." Xander looked at Buffy with big eyes as he said this. His eyes wide, almost as if he was saying it as a command.

"Okay daddy. I won't mention his name again. Geesh."

She turned around to Willow again as the red witch continued on asking questions.

"So… So what is Angel doing here? I mean… last time he came was because of an apocalypse."

But without replying Buffy all of a sudden stared at the book again as her mind got carried away somewhere else.

"Buffy?"

"Hello lover." As Faith slowly opened up her eyes again Angel walked towards her as he sat down next to her bed. As she tried to move her hands, it accrued to her that her hands and legs where tight on every corner of the bed. Not able to move at all she stared at the dark slayer as she felt light headed.

"God… you can sleep a long time. It almost made me feel bored. Oh well… Lucky enough for me I had some chains left to prepare the fun things I wanted to do with you."

Not able to say anything at all Faith could only watch the dark vampire as he stood up now and walked a circle around the bed. "Now… First some pleasure. I always liked to do this. God I missed it. The torture of human beings. But how great would the torture of a slayer be."

He stared at the dark slayer as he sat down on the other side of the bed now bending over to her as she looked at him full of hatred. "See Faithy, even now we're still the same. I love the fact that I can torture you, which makes me evil. You hate the fact that I'm torturing you, and you hate me with all your guts, which also makes you evil. So there's no stop to it. You're evil, and now it's too late. You're going to die"

Finally able to speak again Faith putted a smirk on her face as she looked at Angel. "I'll never die. I'll haunt you in your dreams."

"Well, that's a good dream to look forward too than. Now… how shall we start? I could use that little technique you used once on poor Wesley. He would love me for doing that to you. Oh well, once I tell him, he'll be dead 5 minutes later. It's good to be a vampire."

"It's good to be a slayer!"

With a quick move Faith pulled on the chains as they broke from the bed. Once free she looked at Angelus who looked pretty surprised, but soon recovered himself from it.

"So lover, what technique would you like to use first? The fighting one?"

"With pleasure!

**Be continued**


End file.
